In recent years, a material for forming a superlattice structure has attracted attention as a material of a phase-change film of a phase-change random access memory device. The phase-change film having a superlattice structure can exhibit resistance changing characteristics depending on a slight difference in atomic arrangement. In an iPCM (interfacial Phase Change Memory) using such a phase-change film, improvement of reading stability has been demanded.